One piece: Rent
by Mad as the Hatter
Summary: The songs of rent to one piece. UxZ NxR LxV. Slight cursing and sexual themes
1. Tango Nami

((Rent crossed over with one piece. I own neither of them. Now…who's who. Angel Ussop, Collins Zoro, Maureen Nami, Joanne: Robin, Mark Sanji, Roger Luffy, Mimi Vivi and Benny chopper. Enjoy!))

Tango Nami

Robin  
The samples won't delay, but the cable-

Sanji  
There's another way  
Say something - anything

Robin  
Test - one, two, three-

Sanji  
Anything but that

Robin  
This is weird

Sanji  
It's weird

Robin  
Very weird

Sanji  
Fuckin' weird

Robin  
I'm so mad that I don't know what to do  
Fighting with the marine  
Freezing down to my spleen  
And to top it all off I'm with you

Sanji  
Feel like going insane?  
Got a fire in your brain?  
And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?

Robin  
As a matter of fact-

Sanji  
Honey, I know this act  
It's called the "Tango Nami"  
The Tango Nami  
It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round  
As she keeps you dangling

Robin  
You're wrong

Sanji  
You're heart she is mangling

Robin  
It's different with me

Sanji  
And you toss and you turn  
'Cause her cold eyes can burn  
Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound

Robin  
I think I know what you mean

BOTH  
The Tango Nami!

Sanji  
Has she ever pouted her lips  
and called you "Pookie"?

Robin  
Never

Sanji  
Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?

Robin  
This is spooky  
Did you swoon when  
She walked through the door?

Sanji  
Every time - so be cautious

Robin  
Did she moon over other boys -? 

Sanji  
More than moon

Robin  
I'm getting nauseous

-Start to tango-

Sanji  
Where'd you learn to tango?

Robin   
With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at the Baroque Works and you?

Sanji  
With Kaya  
The Rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center  
It's hard to do this backwards

Robin  
You should try it in heels!  
She cheated

Sanji  
She cheated

Robin  
Nami cheated

Sanji  
Fuckin' cheated

Robin  
I'm defeated, I should give up right now

Sanji  
Gotta look on the bright side  
With all of your might

Robin  
I'd fall for her still anyhow

BOTH  
When you're dancing her dance  
You don't stand a chance  
Her grip of romance makes you fall

Sanji  
So you think, might as well...

Robin  
...dance a tango to hell

BOTH  
"At least I'll have tangoed at all"  
The Tango Nami  
Gotta dance 'til your diva is through  
You pretend to believe her 'cause in the end - you can't leave her  
But the end it will come  
Still you have to play dumb  
'Til you're glum and you bum  
And turn blue

Sanji  
Why do we love when she's mean?

Robin

And she can be obscene  
My Nami

BOTH  
The Tango Nami!


	2. Alabasta

((Wow…I didn't think I'd get any comments XD thank you! Now…. Instead of Santa Fe…its…. ALABASTA! ))

Ussop  
Ah, the ship

Sanji  
Uh huh

Ussop  
Center of the ocean

Zoro  
Sing it boy

Ussop  
Times are shitty  
But I'm pretty sure they can't get worse

Luffy  
I hear that

Ussop  
It's a comfort to know  
When you're singing the hit-the-ship blues  
That anywhere else you could possibly go  
After the boring ship would be ... a pleasure cruise

Zoro  
Now you're talking  
Well, I'm thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle  
And I'm sick of polishing my swords  
And I'm shouting in my sleep,  
I need a muzzle  
And all this misery pays no salary, so  
Let's open up a restaurant in Alabasta  
Sunny Alabasta would be nice  
We'll open up a restaurant in Alabasta  
And leave this to the roaches and mice  
Oh-oh

Luffy, Sanji & Ussop  
Oh-oh-oh-oh

Ussop  
You fight?

Zoro  
Yeah - I fight – I fight the marine all the time  
But I would rather be sleeping

Ussop  
The Sea

Sanji, Ussop, Luffy & Zoro  
The sea!

Zoro, Luffy, Sanji & Ussop  
You're a sensitive aesthete  
Brush the sauce onto the meat  
You could make the menu sparkle with rhyme  
You could drum a gentle drum  
I could seat guests as they come  
Chatting not about water, but wine!  
Let's open up a restaurant in Alabasta Ah oh  
Our labors would reap financial gains Alabasta

Luffy & Sanji  
Gains, gains, gains

Zoro  
We'll open up a restaurant in Alabasta  
And save from devastation our brains

Zoro, Luffy, Sanji & Ussop  
Save our brains  
We'll pack up all our junk and sail so far away  
Devote ourselves to projects that sell  
We'll open up a restaurant in Alabasta  
Forget this boring Bohemian hell  
Oh, Oh - Ohhhh, ohhhh, Ohhhh, ohhhh

Zoro  
Do you know the way to Alabasta?  
You know, sand ... belly dancer outfits...

Zoro, Luffy, Sanji & Ussop  
Yeah!


End file.
